Crash the Party/A fight to the Death
Here's how Crash the party and A fight to the Death goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle meet Robin Hood: Men in Tights. Prince John & Sheriff of Rottingham's castle Daybreaker: (bored by the mime) Guards, kill him! Prince John: (stops the guards) No, wait! (to Daybreaker) You know, a mime is a terrible thing to waste. Daybreaker: Ah. (to the guards) Let him go. Marian arrives Guest #1: Lovely breasts. Guest #2: Good evening, mi'lady. Guest #3: Mi'lady. Prince John: Maid Marian, you know our good Sheriff of Rottingham. (indicating the villains) And his associates. Gaston: I'm Gaston. Daybreaker: Me, Daybreaker! Megatron: I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. Dreadwing: I am Dreadwing, 2nd-in-command, humble servant to Lord Megatron. Shockwave: I am Shockwave, Lord Megatron's 1st Lieutenant of Scientific Endeavors. Soundwave: And I am Soundwave, Megatron's Surveillance Chief. Sheriff of Rottingham: You look ravishing, my dear. (licks his lips) Please allow me to get you to your seat. Megatron: I've got to say, Prince John has no difficulty or expense for tonight's party. Dreadwing: We have exotic foods from across the seas. Coconuts, bananas, and dates. Sheriff of Rottingham: Care for a date? Maid Marian: Oh, yes, thank you. Soundwave: How about next Thursday? (laughs) of Loxley and our heroes enter Starlight: I told you I could do it. Obi-Wan Kenobi: Heh. We never doubted you. Shockwave: It's them! It's Loxley! gasping Sheriff of Rottingham: And Team Adventurous! Pharynx: Greetings, Your Excellency. (drops a dead wild pig on the table) Daybreaker: Whoa. Snotlout: Ugh. Ocellus: A present for you and your guests. Megatron: That's a wild boar! Thorax: Actually, it's a wild pig. That's a wild boar. Gasping Gaston: Funny! Very amusing. Prince John: So you're Robin of Loxley, huh? (indicating our heroes) And these must be the heroes, eh? of Loxley and our heroes bow to Prince John Maid Marian: sighs I've heard so much about about you. Shining Armor: And you would be? Maid Marian: Maid Marian. Robin of Loxley: Ah, Maid Marian. Rumors of your beauty have traveled far and wide, yet I see they hardly do you justice. Snotlout: Ugh. Daybreaker: I hear you. Mac Grimborn: Guys! King illegal forest to pig wild kill in it a is! Jestro: Uh..... Snotlout, Maid Marian, & Robin of Loxley: together What? Mac Grimborn: I mean, I told Robin that it's illegal to kill a wild pig in the "forest's" "king!" (groans) It's illegal to kill a wild pig in the king's forest. Robin of Loxley: Is it not also illegal to sit in the king's throne and usurp his power in his absence? gasps Rarity: We have come to warn you that if you keep leving these lazy taxes, we shall lead the people in a revolt against you. Dreadwing: And why should the people listen to you? Robin of Loxley: Because unlike you, Team Diabolical 2.O., Team Adventurous can bring justice once and for all. Daybreaker: To tell you the truth, these guys are starting to get on my nerves! Sheriff of Rottingham: Worry not, Captain Daybreaker. I shall dispose of these feathered upstarts. (to Robin of Loxley and our heroes) I challenge all of you to a duel. (slaps Robin of Loxley, laughs) Starlight: Nobody slaps my friend! (hits Sheriff of Rottingham with her magic) And we accept. Sheriff of Rottingham: Whoa! That's going to cost you, Miss Glimmer. Starlight: Please, put it on our bill. Sheriff of Rottingham: Oh, it's come down to this, hasn't it? A fight to the death, '' ''man to man, villain to hero. Just all of you and me and my...Guards! of Loxley and our heroes fight the guards Soundwave: Check, please. Table 1? Blinkin, Little John, Lord Cutler Beckett, Murtogg, Grim the Gnasher, Ian Mercer, & Will Scarlet O'Hara enter and knock out the guards Shockwave: It seems that we went from royalty to recycling. Prince John: Look at this. We went from royalty to recycling. Loxley and our heroes leave the castle '' '' Category:Mac Prime Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers